


Get lucky

by Sexonfire24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confrontations, Derek has no luck, Ficlet, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, and then dic pics happens, stiles is a smart cookie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexonfire24/pseuds/Sexonfire24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two things about Derek Hale that you should know.<br/>Thing one is that there a lot of things about Derek that people just assume.<br/>The second one is that he has like, no luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is me, your shit ass writer coming with a apology fic?  
> I know I'm like two chapters of finishing Painting, and I have another two works on going, but I discovered that I'm have tendonitis in my right arm, what causes me a nasty pain that it's a awful and don't let me write, to add I'm really without inspiration, I know what I have to write, but it doesn't flow.  
> So I'm sorry for make you all wait and take this little tease fic to make you love me again.

There are two things about Derek Hale that you should know.

Thing one is that there a lot of things about Derek that people just assume.

Like how they always assumed Derek was a big jock in school. Ok he was a jock, and yeah he was sassy, but he also was one of the best students in school.

Or how even Laura never saw it coming when she saw him with a guy.

Or how everyone just look at him and just thinks that he only likes to top.

Seriously, it isn't his fault, people just assume things and because they don’t ask there are a few things about Derek that almost no one knows. Like how he is double majored in History and Folklore. Or how he is bisexual, and how he not only does enjoy bottoming but sometimes fancies it more.

The second one is that he has like, no luck.

No, seriously, no luck.

The first person Derek loved died. In his arms.

The second one burned his home down, with his family inside.

No one can blame him for deciding that no strings attached was his thing. He had a lot of one night stands but never dated, but coming back to Beacon Hills made his life difficult in a lot of ways, including his sex life, like how you do sex with no strings attached in a small town, where everyone knows everyone? Plus you're fighting to stay alive and protect people 24/7. [The fact that the only person in Beacon Hills that attracted him was a minor when they meet, and then he was dating [Derek’s cousin] and then he was going to college, make everything worse but that was just a little detail.]

He actually thought that he had found a good woman, beautiful, smart, and sweet that reminded him a lot of his first love [almost as much as Stiles did] and he was happy you know,  but she was crazy mass murderer that had literally put a spell on him.

Ok, he did got a clean shot with Braeden and yes, she was great, hot, beautiful, fearless, the sex was awesome, but it was only that, sex, and when the time came, she moved away to pursue other prey and pay the bills [“A girl’s gotta eat, Derek] And even when he was with Braeden, he always had that awkward, motormouth, beautiful spaz in mind. Doesn’t  matter how many people he slept with after falling for him, Stiles was always there in his mind.

Spring break came and with it Stiles came home from Berkley for the first time, and okay it isn’t like he just got into college and got handsome, because Derek had watched him get prettier as he grew. Bigger shoulders, large hands, change of hair. He already was quite handsome when he left, but damn, nothing prepared him for bearded Stiles. It wasn’t like his beard was fully grown or something, it grew improperly and upwards but a disheveled Stiles in a black Henley was actually Derek’s sex dreams coming true. His happiness lasted until he smelled him.

It wasn’t like Derek was creepy, you know, because he wasn’t, no, seriously he wasn’t. It’s just that he had missed Stiles’ smell. [who he was kidding, he missed Stiles’ everything.]

They hugged and the wolf took a deep breath, his senses were overload at how much Stiles reeked of sex and a male scent.  When Scott asked him about it, nonchalantly he said:

“College is the time to try new things, isn’t it?”

Like growing a beard and having sex with boys, who weren’t Derek.

The thing about being unlucky is that when you do get lucky it is usually not the way you want.

He was at home past midnight one week after spring break started when he got a text from Stiles that had  “There you have it” and a picture attached.

It was a dick pic.

Derek’s first reaction was drop the phone.

The second one was get hard.

Because the thing is, it wasn’t only a dick pic. It was a picture of Stiles sitting with his legs splayed, without pants, his pale and hairy legs showing, his right hand clutching his balls and his nice, long and angry red dick resting in his forearm. His seven, probably eight inch dick. Stiles clearly sent the picture to him mistakenly. Which is not to mean he would delete it

Tell you a secret, Derek third reaction was come in like three seconds thinking about how much that cock could wreck him.

Then Derek’s life became a nightmare. ‘Cause after seeing Stiles’ cock there is no way he couldn’t unsee it, and just because of that, Stiles popped out of nowhere, just being extremely distracting with his whole being.  He was at the grocery shop choosing cucumbers, buying lube at the pharmacy, sucking a lollipop [why God, as if those lips aren't already in Derek’s mind] in the gas station, and the last one, that was the worse running on basketball shorts around town showing off his nice thighs and his bulge.

It wasn’t Derek’s fault that he couldn’t think about anything else, actually had to miss two “pack gatherings” because when he was near Stiles the only thing he was able to do was stare and lust after him, and that’s just something the pack shouldn’t smell.  He was ready to stay at the loft until Stiles had gone back to college, but Stiles had other plans.

He was coming from the room in the first floor of the loft, when the door opened and Stiles strode past it wearing a grey shirt and tight jeans, clearly unhappy, and Derek panicked thinking Stiles found out about the picture.

“I thought we were over it already”

“Hi, hello Stiles, how are you? I’m fine thanks for asking.” He said trying to conceal his relief.

“Cut the crap already, Derek, you know what I’m talking about.”

“No Stiles, I don’t really know what you are talking about”

“You’re avoiding the pack. Better, from what Lyds told me you’re avoiding me, because you have talked to everyone in the past few days, but not with me, or attended anything I was. So what, what the fuck did I do this time? I talked too much, I was in your way, I was being annoying? What Derek?” Stiles was looking to him with something too close to hurt and he had to lower his eyes to the ground, a minute passed until Stiles talked again.

“I thought we were friends you know. Hell I thought you cared about me. I thought all that bullshit ‘I don’t trust you’ was over. I guess I was wrong.” He said and this time there wasn’t space to wonder if he was indeed hurt and sad. “I’ll see myself out.” The boy turned back towards the door and finally Derek found his voice to answer him.

“Stiles wait.” He froze but didn’t turn around “It wasn’t something you did. It was, but it wasn’t your fault, I was my fault actually, and I’m sorry I hurt you, I was just trying to do the right thing, if I knew it would upset you I-“

“Whooa, whoa there! Who are you and what the fuck did you do with Derek?” Stiles finally turned back and looked at him with an amused smile playing at the corner of his lips. “I have never seen you ramble, which means that you’re nervous or you’re embarrassed, and why on earth would you be either?”

”I- I, fuck. Okay, I’ll show you something and you’ll understand.” He got his cellphone from the couch, opened the text, handed it to Stiles, and sat and waited for the end of the world.

“Dude, this is a dick pic. It’s my dick pic. Why do you have my-“ realization flashed on his face and he dropped down on the couch next to Derek exhaling embarrassment. “Oh my god. That’s why Dennis didn’t have it, because you did. Oh my god, Derek, I’m so sorry.”

Derek was speechless, he would have thought everything and anything but not that Stiles would put the blame on himself, he was the one who was masturbating for almost two weeks in a row looking at the picture.

“Dude, I just want to crawl my way to a hole and die in shame.” Stiles said standing and starting to walk in front of Derek, who raised one eyebrow  “Ok, now the only possible thing for me to do is think in sex innuendos, oh my god I’m awful, I’m going home and pretending that this never happened, okay? Okay. Bye Derek I hope not see you around soon” he shouted going through the door without even giving the werewolf a say in it.

Not that Derek should be feeling sorry for himself, or something, because he just avoided a confrontation, but he was feeling shitty anyways. He got to his feet and was in the kitchen getting a cup of water until the door opened again and a few seconds later the same Stiles come back even more flushed and with what looked like Derek’s phone in hand, the wolf  leaned back in the kitchen counter and waited for hell break loose.

“I came back because I got in the car and I was putting my key in the ignition when I remembered something really, really important. So please, please correct me if I am wrong, but you, Derek fucking Hale have had my dick pic on your phone for almost what, two weeks now.”  He stated tone flat to what the beta was going to answer but was cut off first. “So I was thinking why would he not just have embarrassed me in the first place, why didn’t he just send me a text saying something like _wrong dude_ or I don’t know, like _Stiles why did you send me a picture of your cock,_ no, you just stop showing up in places to avoid me, like it the matter would go away, which if I’m being completely honest with you doesn’t make any sense at all, because let me tell you something, it’s really weird that you keep my dick pic, for what I’m going to assume – Yeah you didn’t delete it yet, even if you showed it to me. Why? Why Derek, why didn’t you answer, you stopped showing up, why do you still have my dick pic? Why?” he said walking slowly to the man, stopping in front of him, staring into his eyes with all his resolve.

He swallowed dry and took a deep breath; come on Derek Alexander Hale, if there’s a time to be brave it’s now.

“Why do you think? I get a dick pic and keep it with me, I stop showing up in front of you, I still don’t erase it even after you know what I did? What possibly could have happened for me to do that? You’re supposed to be the smart one, Stiles.” He told the boy with a smirk and a shameless once over, before walking over to him and with the last few steps feeling very pleased when he hadn’t jumped on him, already.

“It’s not about being smart, **sourwolf** , because I am, I put all the pieces of your puzzle together, it’s about wanting to hear you moan my name when you say it.” Stiles says to him, voice roughing and dropping to a sexual tone by the second while bringing Derek’s body flush with his by the ass, pressing his hips to Derek and showing him how on board he was with the events.

The wolf’s reply come with a soft sigh, joy, relief, and desire all wrapped up in one thrust of hips, he ran his nose along the column of the boy’s neck, brushing his cheek on his, consciously scent marking him, and whispered in his ear:

“I couldn’t delete it. Even if I knew it wasn’t for me, even if in the second I saw you I knew you were seeing other people, even if all that I wanted was jumping you and roughing you up enough so everyone knows that you’re mine, even if I know that I have no right. So yeah, I didn’t delete it, nor will I, now.”

Stiles shuddered in his arms and he didn’t know he could get this luck. Lucky enough to have him grinding against Derek, hands sliding into his sweats to find the firm flesh of Derek’s ass and squeezing tightly, while trying to give Derek’s shoulder a hickey, sending him in a stupor that was only broken by Stiles’ next words.

“Poor Der, I think it only might to be fair for you to see and touch the real thing.”

 

It looks like Derek can get lucky sometimes, who knew?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> All my love to My Beta [Normythechemistrydragon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/normythechemistrydragon)  
> for always having patience and cheering me on.
> 
> And to [Anna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightsideIsMyMiddleName) cause she actually was the one who made me write it, again, Ilu baby.
> 
> For who might want to see, this is [the dick pic](https://31.media.tumblr.com/52a4c21b81ee9a4241bf465dcce732a0/tumblr_neaozzmtpy1tb90bfo1_500.jpg) that made me write it.


End file.
